Broken Heart
by VampireGirlFan1
Summary: Woody is depressed when Bo Peep got sold to another owner, his friends are worried about him, Woody yells at Slinky, and then Jessie got mad at him for what he did and runs away. Then, when an OLD enemy kidnaps Jessie, It's up to Woody, Buzz, Mr. Potato Head, Rex, Slinky, and Hamm to save her. Will they save Jessie so Woody can apologize to her before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

**Broken Heart by: VampireGirlFan1**

 **Summary: Woody is depressed when Bo Peep got sold to another owner, his friends are worried about him, Woody yells at Slinky, and then Jessie gets mad at him for what he did and runs away. Then, an OLD enemy kidnaps Jessie, It's up to Woody, Buzz, Mr. Potato Head, Rex, Slinky, and Hamm to save her. Will they save Jessie so Woody can apologize before it's too late?**

 **This is my first fan fic. I hope that you like it. NO MEAN OR RUDE COMMENTS! I mean it. And I DON'T OWN TOY STORY OR THE CHARACTERS! Disney and Pixar do. This takes place after Toy Story 3. DON'T READ THIS, IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN TOY STORY 3. Rated K for yelling and violence.**

 **Chapter 1**

It is summer, there's no school for kids, friends and families are on vacation. Bonnie and her family are on a vacation to New York for a week. The toys come to life and **they have the house to themselves for a week!**

One cloudy day, Woody is sitting on the windowsill, thinking about Bo Peep, the girl that he loved since that he was with Andy for years. His friends, Buzz and Jessie were worried about him, they realize something's wrong.

"I think that we should talk to him," Jessie said, so they went to the windowsill, the same place where he is all day.

"Hey, what are doing all day?" Buzz asked his best friend. Woody looked at his friends.

"I miss Bo, and I don't know what to do anymore," he said with a sad voice. Buzz decided to let his friends talk, and then climb down the windowsill.

"Look, Woody, I know that you miss her, and she's my friend, too," Jessie said, trying to comfort Woody.

"Hey, Trixie wants to know if you guys want to play hide & seek and Rex is it. What's going on here?" Slinky asked in curiosity.

" **STAY OUT OF THIS, SLINKY!** " Woody yelled at him. Jessie looked at Woody, shocked and angry.

"Fine, I'll leave you alone, if that's what you want," Slinky snapped, and he walked away.

" **Woody! I can't believe you did that!** " Jessie yelled at him. He looked at her, and got mad.

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Woody yelled at her like he did with Slinky.

" **Fine! You're the most selfish person I've ever met and I DON'T want to see you again!** " Jessie snapped, and turned away from him. Woody gasped and realized what he did.

"Jessie, wait! I didn't mean-" Woody didn't get a chance to finish. She climbed down the windowsill and walked away.

Then, she went to Bonnie's parents' room and climb up to the desk to find a piece of paper and pencil. She wrote:

Hey, I'm running away and find another owner. Woody, I hope that you are happy for what you have done. Buzz, take care of the others and most importantly, take care of yourself. Bullseye, we were good friends since we're at Al's apartment and I'll miss you. Sincerely, Jessie.

She climbs down and went to Bonnie's room, put the note on her bed and left. She went to the kitchen and went to the doggy door and runs away.

 **DUN DUNN DUNNN DUNNNN! Jessie ran away.**

 **Who will kidnap Jessie? Is it Lotso, the Prospector, OR BOTH? Find out in the next chapter.**

 **What will happen next?**

 **Please review. I hope that you enjoy my fanfic.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Broken Heart By: VampireGirlFan1**

 **Summary: Woody is depressed when Bo Peep got sold to another owner, his friends are worried about him, Woody yells at Slinky, and then Jessie was mad at him for what he did and runs away. Then, when an OLD ENEMY kidnaps Jessie, it's up to Woody, Buzz, Mr. Potato Head, Rex, Slinky, and Hamm to save her. Will they save Jessie so Woody can apologize before it's too late?**

 **Please enjoy the next chapter. And find out who kidnapped Jessie. Hint: an old enemy. And again: I DON'T OWN TOY STORY!**

 **Chapter 2**

Woody was looking for Jessie so he can apologize. But, he saw Slinky.

"Hey, Slinky, have you seen Jessie?" Woody asked.

"No, I haven't seen her. Why?"

"I don't know. Just wondering."

Woody was about to walk away, but he was stopped by Slinky.

"Woody, I'm sorry, I shouldn't say anything about what happened hours ago."

"It's fine, I was just, you know, upset."

"It's okay."

Slinky and Woody went back to Bonnie's room. And Woody has a lot on his mind.

'Jessie, where are you?' he thought with worry.

Meanwhile, Jessie went to the garbage dump, got lost, and can't find her way back.

Then, something smells like strawberries is behind one of the boxes. It was Lotso.

'Wait a minute, I thought I left her and her friends at the incinerator to die.' He thought.

He jumped out in front of Jessie, with an evil smirk on his face.

"Lotso, what are you doing here?" Jessie snapped at the evil bear.

"I want revenge on that cowboy, who did this to me."

Lotso puts Jessie in the box and taped the box shut so Jessie wouldn't escape.

" **LET ME OUT!** " Jessie yelled.

Lotso runs to the garbage truck to find a place to hide. But what he doesn't know that some other toy is watching him.

 **DUN DUNN DUNNN DUNNNN! Lotso kidnapped Jessie and he wants revenge on Woody. WATCH OUT, WOODY!**

 **Who's the toy that just watched Lotso? Do you think it could be an old friend?**

 **Is it Wheezy or Etch a Sketch or R.C.? (It will be revealed in Chapter 4)**

 **What happens next?**

 **Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Broken Heart By: VampireGirlFan1**

 **Summary: Woody is depressed when Bo Peep got sold to another owner, his friends are worried about him, Woody yells at Slinky, and then Jessie was mad at him for what he did and runs away. Then, when an OLD ENEMY kidnaps Jessie, it's up to Woody, Buzz, Mr. Potato Head, Rex, Slinky, and Hamm to save her. Will they save Jessie so Woody can apologize before it's too late?**

 **Please enjoy Chapter 3, there will be some drama in this chapter. Again: I DON'T OWN TOY STORY OR THE CHARACTERS!**

 **Chapter 3**

Woody went to Bonnie's room and asked the toys if they have seen Jessie, but they did NOT.

"Hey, guys, I've found a note on the desk." Slinky ran up to them with a note in his mouth.

Woody grabbed the note and it said:

Hey, I'm running away and finding another owner. Woody, I hope that you are happy for what you have done. Buzz, take care of the others and most importantly, take care of yourself. Bullseye, we were good friends since we're at Al's apartment and I'll miss you. Sincerely, Jessie.

"Oh, no, what have I done?" Woody asked himself.

"What did you do?" Rex asked the depressing cowboy.

"I sort of yelled at Slinky, got in a fight with Jessie, and she ran away, because of me."

" **YOU DID WHAT?!** " Buzz yelled. The others turned to Woody and Buzz.

"But, I didn't even mean to do any of it."

Woody looked at his friends and he knows what he has to do.

"Guys, I know this is all my fault and I should be the one to find her."

" **WHAT?!** "

 **UH OH! Woody told his friends that he's going to find Jessie and bring her back.**

 **Find out who spied on Lotso.**

 **Is it Wheezy, Etch a Sketch, or R.C.? (Answer will be revealed on the next chapter)**

 **What happens next?**

 **Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: Woody is depressed when Bo Peep got sold to another owner, his friends are worried about him, Woody yells at Slinky, and then Jessie gets mad at him for what he did and runs away. Then, when an OLD enemy kidnaps Jessie, It's up to Woody, Buzz, Mr. Potato Head, Rex, Slinky, and Hamm to save her. Will they Jessie so Woody can apologize before it's too late?**

 **Please enjoy Chapter 4. And you get to find who Woody finds.**

 **Hint: An old friend**

 **Again: I DON'T OWN TOY STORY!**

 **Chapter 4**

"But, Woody, you can't go" Rex protest.

"Even when you're all by yourself," Hamm added.

"Guys, you heard me, I'm going and you're staying here," Woody told them.

Then, Woody opened the window and jumped out to find Jessie.

After Woody left, Slinky went to the window to follow the cowboy. Then, everyone stared at him.

"You're going to help him, are you?" Buzz asked him.

"What do you think?" Slinky asked the space ranger.

"I think that it's a **BAD** idea, if Woody finds out, he'll be furious," Rex said.

"Wait a minute, **DID** he say that we can go **WITHOUT** him knowing?" Slinky asked. They thought about what Slinky said, and thought it was a good idea.

"Well, I guess he **DIDN'T** ," Hamm and Mr. Potato Head said. They looked at each other and laughed a little.

"Okay, then, we will need a few people to come with us, while the rest stay," Buzz said.

Everyone nodded their heads with agreement. Then, Buzz points at Mr Potato Head, Rex, Hamm, and finally, Slinky.

"The rest of you will have to stay here until we get back, so, Dolly, you're in charge," Dolly nodded.

So, Buzz, Slinky, Rex, Hamm, and Mr. Potato Head went to the window, climb down and went off.

Meanwhile, Woody went to the garbage dump, then, he heard something.

'Hey, I thought that I told my friends to stay in Bonnie's room until I got back with Jessie.' He thought. Then, he turned around and saw a remote control car, and he realized it was R.C.

"R.C., what are you doing here?" Woody asked.

R.C. told Woody that his owner put him in the yard sale, but he escaped.

"Have you seen Jessie?" Woody asked him.

He started to move and Woody is trying to guess.

"Wait a minute, Lotso kidnapped Jessie?"

R.C. nodded.

"Do you think that you can take me where he took her?"

Again, R.C. nodded. Woody climbed on R.C. and took the remote control, that was on R.C., and drive.

"Don't worry, Jessie, I'll find you," Woody said to himself.

 **Congratulations to those of you who got the right answer.**

 **Will Woody and R.C. save Jessie before it's too late?**

 **What will happen next?**

 **Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Broken Heart By: VampireGirlFan1**

 **Summary: Woody is depressed when Bo Peep got sold to another owner, his friends are worried about him, Woody yells at Slinky, and then Jessie was mad at him for what he did and runs away. Then, when an OLD ENEMY kidnaps Jessie, it's up to Woody, Buzz, Mr. Potato Head, Rex, Slinky, and Hamm to save her. Will they save Jessie so Woody can apologize before it's too late?**

 **There's going to have some great action and again: I DON'T OWN TOY STORY!  
**

 **Chapter 5**

When Buzz, Slinky, Rex, Hamm, and Mr. Potato Head went to the garbage dump and they found a note.

Buzz picked it up and it said: If you want Jessie back, meet me at the house at the end of the street.

"So, that's where whoever it is has Jessie, and we're going to an old house." Said Hamm.

"Let's go, troops," Buzz said.

So, they went to the old house and the door slam shut.

They turned around and they were trapped.

"Blast! We're trapped!" Buzz shouted.

"We'll never gonna get out of here!" Rex panicked.

"Can it, Rex, it's just probably the wind." Mr. Potato Head.

Then, there was a thud. They turned around and they saw Lotso.

"You lost, my friends?" He said with an evil grin.

They gasped.

"Where's Jessie? What did you do to her?" Slinky stands up to that evil bear.

But, right before the bear can answer, the lights went out and back on. There's was a toy car zooming and standing with the gang with a cowboy.

It was Woody and R.C.

"Just let Jessie and my friends go, Lotso." Woody threatened Lotso.

"I don't think so, Sherrif."

"If you don't, you'll have to fight me."

"Alright, let's do it."

They gasped and said " **WHAT?!** "

 **UH-OH! Woody is trying to sacrifice himself for his friends! HOW BRAVE OF HIM.**

 **Who will win?**

 **Please review.**

 **What happens next?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Broken Heart By: VampireGirlFan1**

 **Summary: Woody is depressed when Bo Peep got sold to another owner, his friends are worried about him, Woody yells at Slinky, and then Jessie was mad at him for what he did and runs away. Then, when an OLD ENEMY kidnaps Jessie, it's up to Woody, Buzz, Mr. Potato Head, Rex, Slinky, and Hamm to save her. Will they save Jessie so Woody can apologize before it's too late?**

 **This is the last chapter of this fanfic. And again: I DON'T OWN TOY STORY!**

 **Chapter 6**

"What are you guys doing here?" Woody asked his friends.

"We wanted to help you save Jessie," Slinky explained.

Woody didn't want to argue with his friends so turned to face Lotso.

"Alright, let's do it," Woody said.

So, Woody and Lotso fight, they punched and kicked, until they saw a paper clip, sticking out of the box. Then, the paper clip started to cut the tape.

"I thought that I taped the box shut so that cowgirl can't get out." said Lotso.

Then, someone or something jumped behind him, the evil bear and the cowboy turned around. It was Jessie.

"Well, well, well, looks like that you didn't tape it good enough," Jessie said.

Woody and Jessie punched Lotso at the same time, put him in the box, tape it, and throw it at the curb.

"Alright, let's go home," Buzz said. "And why is R.C. here with you, Woody?" The space ranger asked.

"I'll explain later," Woody said.

Woody, Jessie, Buzz, Slinky, Rex, Hamm, Mr. Potato Head, and including R.C. got back to Bonnie's room. Buzz introduced R.C. to Bonnie's toys and explained to the others what happened when they were gone.

At night, the toys get to sleep on Bonnie's bed for the night. While the toys are asleep, Jessie sat on the windowsill, thinking about if Lotso comes back to get revenge. Then, she heard Woody climbing up and sit next to her.

Then, she heard Woody climbing up and sit next to her.

"Hey, what you doing up here?" Woody asked her.

"Just sitting here, looking at the stars," Jessie responded.

"Jessie, I'm sorry about what happened today, I really am sorry."

"I know that I'm just really upset,"

"So, you forgive me?"

"Yes."

They hugged and went to the bed with the others.

 **So, Lotso finally got what he deserved.**

 **What do you people think?**

 **Please review.**


End file.
